Kink war!
by BeyondBad1313
Summary: Dean and Castiel have a bit of fun exploring each other's kinks. Includes: vibrating bed kink, shower kink, cowboy kink, hair kink, oral kink, pantie kink, sub cas, and wing kink.This story is full of yummy lemons and contails slight Sabriel.
1. the war begins

_**Authors note: **__Hey all of you lovely people who may or may not read this, this is the first chapter of my story kink war. If you are wondering this story started as a conversation with my friend about how many kinks the supernatural characters have and it blossomed into this story! XD this is only the first chapter, I have decided to split up the story into one kink per chapter so that the story is not like ten pages long. The story is already pre written so updating depends on my motivation to continue typing. That means review and you will get more of this yummy story. Remember the chapters seem short because of the way that they are divided, there will be several chapters. Now on with the story!XD_

**Kink War**

**Dean's POV**  
I slammed the door of the shitty motel room. Sam and I had just ganked a bunch of vamps. I was covered in blood guts and god knows what. Sam had gotten us separate motel rooms because of the incident last time...  
**Flashback**  
I lay sprawled across he motel bed pissed that Sam wouldn't give me more quarters for the magic fingers. I sighed, closing my eyes, wishing Cas was here. Castiel and I had recently discovered that our feelings ran deeper than we once had thought. We were still exploring the depth of our feelings and had yet to tell anyone. I doubt Sam would even believe me after my many years of chasing tail. All that time I had been searching for nothing more than love and trust, something I had found in Castiel. My eyes snapped open as something heavy planted itself in my lap. I smiled as I had an armful of angel. I stared deeply into brilliant blue orbs feeling nothing but intense joy at my heavenly luck. I pulled Cas's face to mine and sealed our lips in a tender kiss. "What have I told you about sneaking up on me Cas?"

He smiled, "I won't wear a bell collar if that's what you're saying. You will just have to deal with me sneaking up on you when I see fit."

I sighed and layed my head back on the slightly stained hotel pillow. Castiel let out a small chuckle. "Sam wouldn't let you have your quarters for the magic fingers again?"

I nodded giving him a small smile. "Well it looks like I will just have to fix that."

Castiel waved his hand toward the box for the magic fingers, and the bed began gently vibrating. I let out a gentle groan of pleasure as Cas grinded his hips down gibing me double pleasure from the bed and the curve of his wonderful ass. I slipped the trench coat from Castiel's shoulders flinging it beside the bed. Cas pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it beside his coat. Castiel leant down and attached his lips to my neck, sucking gently. A strangled moan escaped my lips and I roughly tugged Cas's pants and underwear down in one go, exposing his hardened manhood. "Oh no you don't," he said, "you are going to lie back and let me pleasure you until you explode for me."

I nearly came at the words that had escaped Cas's plump lips with that gravelly voice. Cas slid down my lap till his face was even with my tented boxers. Warm air ghosted over my cock and I shivered in pleasure. Castiel slowly slid my boxers from my hips. I threw my head back against the still vibrating bed. Cas slid back up until his lips were on my ear. "You love his don't you Dean? You have a kink for these stupid vibrating beds, and I'm doubling he pleasure by sucking you at the same time."

I went to protest, "But you are not suck..."

I was cut off by Cas sealing his lips on my dripping shaft. "Jesus Cas!"

"What did I say about that kind of talk when were together Dean?"

I gave a small chuckle, which was quickly silenced by Cas licking the underside of my cock. I groaned at the feeling and Cas began sucking harder and humming, sending vibrations up my cock. I threw my head back shocks running down my spine. Cas gripped my ass and kneaded with his fingers, pushing me farther into the vibrating bed. I lost it, "Cas!"

Castiel sat up and licked his lips, "I did not know that you had a kink for vibrating beds Dean." I blushed, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Well I want to know everything that turns you on and makes you crazy," said Cas a bit breathless.

I chuckled, "Well Cas let's make it our goal to find out every kink and quirk about each other." Cas smiled and nodded his head. I chuckled, "it's on Cas, it's a kink war."

Cas gave a joyful laugh at my bad pun and snuggled closer into my chest. Then the door slammed open, Sam walking in saying, "Dean I got you a burger and..."

Sam threw his hands over his eyes and ran out of the room screaming, "Next time we're getting separate rooms Dean!"  
**End flashback**  
I sighed as the warm water of the shower cascaded down my back, rinsing away the blood. Suddenly there was a rustling of wings and trench coat covered arms encircled my waist. "Hello my angel with personal space issues."


	2. Showers are nice

_**Authors note: **__Hey readers I know this chapter is extremely short but I wanted to split the chapters up by point of view so that it is easier to understand. This chapter continues from the end of the first when Cas appears in the shower. I hope you guys like it. Reviews are great, they encourage me to type more! The more reviews I get the faster I will probably type considering all of the notifications blow up my iPod. Also not every chapter will be this short and I will attempt to post at least one chapter every week. Now on the the story… _

_**Showers are nice**_

Castiel's POV

I smiled at Dean's comment, "Well maybe I just like invading your personal space."

Dean grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you in my shower Cas?"

I tilted my head in puzzlement. "Dean I don't understand why humans get enjoyment out of taking showers."

Dean gave me a seductive grin, "I'll show you just why humans love showers so much."

Dean pushed me back against the wall pushing his body into mine. A small whimper escaped my lips as Dean rubbed against me. The still warm water dripped of of Dean's toned body, the steam creating a lusty haze. I suddenly found the idea of showers with Dean incredibly appealing. Dean shifted his body letting the warm spray hit my now exposed cock. I hissed out a shaky breath. "You like showers now don't you Cas?"

A blush stained my cheeks proving Dean right. Dean dropped to his knees in front of me grazing his thumb over the head of my cock spreading the precum. My knees buckled from the intense pleasure. Dean licked the shaft from base to tip making me moan loudly. He took me fully in his mouth sending lightning down my spine. Dean gave one last hard suck and I exploded in his mouth. I slumped back against the wall whispering my love into Dean's ear. "Well looks like I have found your kink for showers."

Dean pulled me out of the shower and dried me off with one of the crappy motel towels. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Dean carried me back into the room and layed me on the bed. He climbed in behind me and pulled me to his chest. "I love everything about you Cas, every feeling, every sound, and every touch. I want to know you better than I know myself."

I smiled, "I want to know everything that turns you on, makes you scream and makes you tick." I nuzzled my face into Dean's neck and listened to his breathing become deep and steady.


	3. In your mouth

_**Author's Note**__**: Hey readers! Sorry this took so long, but I had a huge AP Biology test right befor thanksgiving break and I about died. Yeah, so this chapter is a bit longer. They will get longer as I get toward the end chapters. Also for reviews I love those of you that review, heck that's the reason I ever remember to updated, but I don't need ten of you to tell me that you want the next chapret, or you want more. This story is pre written so I will finish it, don't worry**____**. I would much rather see reviews of things you liked or things I should fix. Those kind of reviews help me when editing future chapters and fixing previous ones. Ok, that's enough rambling on to the awesomeness!:)**_

Dean's POV  
I awoke to Castiel staring at me with a happy little smile. "Morning sunshine," I said with a snicker.

I grasped Castiel's face in my hands and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. I released his face and headed toward the bathroom. Cas got up to follow, but I stopped him saying, "I suggest you stay here unless you want a replay of the shower last night."

Cas sat back on the bed, waiting patiently. I stepped out of the shower and my phone started ringing from the inside of my jean pocket. "Hello?"

Sam answered, "You done fucking your angel? I found another job for us."

"Shut your cake hole Sammy, and yeah we're ready."

I tugged on the worn flannel shirt and walked back onto the bedroom, where Cas was already dressed and waiting for me. "Let's go Cas, the bitch is waiting."

"I don't know why you insist on calling your brother a 'bitch'."

"Never mind Cas, let's go."

We pulled into the parking lot of another shitty motel, I sighed my muscles sore from our hunt. We had to burn a bitchy poltergeist. The only exciting or remotely interesting thing that happened was Sam getting nailed in the face with a lamp by the old hag. Sam had a huge purple bruise smack in the middle of his forehead. Sam grabbed his bag of rabbit food and said, "See you guys in the morning, oh and try to keep your monkey sex down."

Castiel blushed while I snickered, "Don't worry Sammy we will be extra loud tonight."

"Jerk," said Sam slamming the car door behind him.

"Bitch," I called back.

I grabbed the rest of the food and headed into the motel room. I began to eat with gusto, the burger in my hands making me release an almost pornographic moan. Cas tilted his head in puzzlement, and then flashed a slightly wicked grin. Cas stared as I licked the remains of my burger from my fingers. "You like having things in your mouth, don't you?"

"Wh-what," I stuttered.

Castiel stood up and pushed my chair back, planting himself in my lap. He pulled a fry from the grease stained bag and held it to my lips. I took the fry between my lips letting my tongue graze Castiel's fingers. Cas let out a sweet little groan as he removed his fingers from my mouth. He pulled me to my knees in front of him, my face in line with the bulge in his pants. I pulled down his pants and boxers together exposing his now dripping cock. I eagerly licked the precum from the tip. Cas let out a mewling noise and tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling me closer. I took him deeper in my mouth deep throating him, I felt the silky skin of his cock graze the sides of my throat. I groaned at the feel, loving having him in my mouth. Castiel threw his head back in a pleasured scream. I scraped my teeth lightly along the top of his length, causing him to gasp. Castiel was trembling in my grasp. I gave one last hard suck and Castiel exploded in my mouth, filling my taste buds with the salty flavor. I wiped the back of my hand against my mouth, removing the last traces of his essence. I pulled Cas into my lap on the floor, wrapping my arms around him. I whispered into his ear, "I definitely love putting you in my mouth."

"I love your oral fixation Dean."

We got off the motel floor and raced off to the bed to finish what we had started.


	4. Matchmaking and Hair Tugging

_**Author's Note:**____** Ok guys I know it has been forever since I updated this story, but I promise I will try to finish it soon. Ok so for being a terrible author and making you wait here is an extra-long chapter. Some Sabriel as well as another kink. Enjoy! Also reviews give me motivation to continue typing;)**_

**Castiel's POV**

A few weeks had passed and unfortunately my brother Gabriel had joined us on our hunts. That meant that everyone was in danger of vicious pranks being pulled on them. Sam was a favorite target of Gabriel's, he had a sort of fascination for making the younger Winchester angry. Sam and Gabriel argued and messed with each other constantly. Meanwhile Dean and I attempted to stay out of the line of fire. It was around one in the morning and Sam was pulling what Dean called a, "Bitchface," and was yelling at Gabriel for his now neon green hair. Gabriel had put hair dye in Sam's shampoo and Sam was now out for blood. "Fix it now Gabriel," said Sam.

"No, I quite like you with green hair Sam," said Gabriel with a maniacal grin.

The two were still bickering when Dean pulled me back through the door that separated the two rooms, closing the door behind him. "Can't you just feel the ridiculous amount of sexual tension between those two," said Dean.

I tilted my head in puzzlement, "You think our brothers are in love with each other?"

Dean chuckles, "It's really obvious Cas, and Gabe just wants a reaction outta Sammy."

I gave him a puzzled smile,"So our brothers secretly want each other, but they are being asshats."

"Wow Cas I'm really rubbing off on you."

I chuckled, "Yeah I guess you are."

I sat on the bed beside Dean and leaned my head against his chest, "Well what are we going to do?"

Dean gave me an evil grin, "we're gonna make them realize how stupid they are."

"First off I'll talk to Gabe and you talk to Sammy."

I gave Dean another confused look, "Why are you going to talk to Gabe? I'm his brother."

Dean held up his hand, "That's where the plan comes into play. Do you really think Sam would believe me if I told him that Gabe is head over heels for him? Plus I doubt that Gabe would listen to you either Cas."

I chuckled, "I suppose you're right, I doubt Gabriel would ever believe me."

Dean strode back through the door connecting the two rooms, grabbing Sam and pushing him back into our room. Sam looked from me to the door in confusion. "What was that about Cas? Why does Dean suddenly want to be alone in a room with Gabriel?"

"Dean needed to speak with my brother and I need to speak with you."

I motioned for Sam to sit in the chair in the corner of the hotel room. He gave me a deeply confused and slightly worried face and sat down. "So what's this all about Cas?"

"To put it simply you and my brother are completely oblivious to your burning passion towards each other."

Sam looked like someone hit him in the face with another lamp. "What," he said shocked.

"I will make this blunt for you, my brother has taken interest in you more than anyone else. He cares for you and fights by your side for that reason. Gabriel is annoying and pulls pranks on you because he is afraid of you rejecting him."

Sam sat back in the chair looking dumbfounded. "Wow Cas that is a bit of a surprise, I had no idea Gabriel felt that way."

"The more important question is how do you feel Sam?"

He put his head in his hands, "I love him Cas, he is an ass, cocky, and makes me wanna burn him in holy oil, but I love him."

I nodded, "Then tell him how you feel."

Sam sighed and got up, "Thanks Cas I guess I better go grow a pair."

I tilted my head in confusion, "I don't understand what you mean by growing pairs."

"Never mind Cas it's just an expression."

We walked back through the door to the other motel room finding Gabriel standing in the corner with an evil grin plastered to his face. Dean sat in the chair arms behind his head looking accomplished. Gabriel walked over to me and said, "Thanks for the wakeup call Cassy."

He ruffled his hand through my hair causing me to gasp. Dean's head shot up at the sound and he gave me a smirk. Dean grabbed my hand and hurried us back into our own room, leaving Sam and Gabriel to talk. Dean and I cuddled up on the bed watching reruns of Dr. Sexy, when we started to hear moans and thumps coming from the other room. "Well. Sounds like it didn't take them long to figure things out," said Dean.

"Well I wish they wouldn't be so loud," I said with a chuckle, "I can't hear Dr. Sexy over all this racket."

Dean laughed, "You know what they say, if you can't beat em join em!"

I giggled as he peppered kisses down my neck. I stretched my neck back giving him more room. His hands came up and tangled themselves in my hair, causing me to let out a loud gasp. "D-Dean," I choked.

Dean gave my hair a gentle tug that made me buck into his hips. Dean smirked down at me, "Gabe found an interesting way to thank me."

Dean put his lips on my ear and whispered, "He told me that your hair is really sensitive."

I could only nod as Dean tugged again. "I want you to get on your knees like the little slut you are," growled Dean.

I let out a breathy moan and fell to my knees in front of him. He practically ripped himself out of his jeans. I licked my lips at the sight of Dean's swollen dripping cock in front of my face. I wrapped my hand around the base and slowly licked the tip. Dean groaned and buried his fingers deeper in my hair causing lightning shocks of pleasure to shoot to my groin. I hummed around his dick in pleasure, the vibrations making him tremble. "C-C-Cas, I'm close," gasped Dean.

I sucked faster and harder, Dean exploded in my mouth. He wrenched my hair as he came making me explode as well. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand and smiled up at Dean. "Damn, I'm gonna have to thank Gabriel," laughed Dean. I chuckled and crawled into Dean's arms.


	5. Ride Em' Cowboy

_**Authors note:**__ Ok you all probably think I killed this story of I fell off the face of the planet, but I didn't I have just been busy. For the longest time I had half of this chapter typed. It was only the matter of finishing it. Now that I have I can stop making you all wait. Now that I got my AP test scores I am not a stressed and my writers block is gone. So hold tight and enjoy kink war!XD_

Dean's Pov

After discovering Cas's hair kink we had showered and curled up together in bed. I drifted into a peaceful dream filled sleep.

**XXDreamXX**

I opened my eyes and was in a bedroom decorated in green and blue. I was laying on a bed draped in green silk sheets. I looked down, becoming instantly confused, the only thing I was wearing was a pair of worn leather cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. I shook my head, this was weird shit, even for me. The door banged against the wall and Cas strode in wearing very similar cowboy attire. In addition to his outfit he held a length of rope in his hands. He had an evil grin on his face as he stalked over to the bed. Castiel perched with his knees on the bed, he crooked his finger, "Come here big boy."

I groaned at his gravelly voice. I crawled on my hands and knees toward the foot of the bed where he was perched. He took a piece of the rope he was holding and tied my wrists together. The rope was soft and non-abrasive. I mentally smirked, of course Cas was always looking out for my safety. Cas pushed me backward onto the soft sheets. "Spread your legs for me," he said with a husky voice.

I obeyed, letting out small mewling noises as he peppered small open mouthed kisses upon my inner thighs. He took the smaller chunks of rope and use them to tie each of my feet to the bedposts. "My big bad cowboy loves being tied up, doesn't he"

I let out a whimper as he kissed the head of my member. "Say it," he hissed, "Say that you love being powerless under my hands."

I shuddered as he continued to tease my straining member. "I-I love being t-tied up by you," I gasped.

Cas released a deep growl and sprung up to capture my lips in a searing kiss. "I love controlling you, having you pliant under my fingers," growled Castiel.

Cas brought two fingers up to my lips and ground out a commanding, "suck."

I wrapped my hands around his wrist and gently licked up and down the digits. Cas let out a gust of breath. He removed the soaked digits from between my lips, grazing them down my chest. Cas reached his fingers back to my entrance circling twice before pushing one of his fingers in. I let out a hiss of pain as he stretched me. Cas saw the look of discomfort in my eyes and lowered his lips to my member. He took me deep inside his mouth. My pain quickly morphed into pleasure. As Castiel continued to suck he added two more fingers. I released a whimper as Castiel removed his fingers. He kissed my thigh and lined himself up. Cas gently pushed in, making me cringe in pain. He lifted my face and captured my lips in a mindblowing kiss, helping the pain into pleasure. "More," I growled.

Castiel pumped his hips starting a deliciously slow pace. "Faster," I gasped.

Castiel complied by quickening his thrusts, striking my prostate dead on. I screamed in pleasure. "Yes, there, right there Cas!"

Castiel gripped my hips tighter and pounded into me at a merciless pace. He gave one last thrust before I exploded with a breathless gasp. Cas kept his brusing grip on my hips, giving one last thrust before releasing himself.

**XXEnd DreamXX**

I woke with a scream as Sam splashed cold water on my face. "Dude, get up it's like noon and you were making some freaky noises."

I blushes and yelled, "Shut up bitch!"

Sam laughed and closed the door to the bathroom, turning on the shower. I looked around to find that sometime before I woke up Cas had left. "Damn," I thought to myself.

That was one hell of a dream. I looked down to find the front of my boxers were soaked. I silently cursed Cas. With that thought the angle appeared in a gust of wind and wings on the bed. I jumped in surprise. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

Cas shrugged his shoulders and looked down. "I see you like cowboys Dean."

"What," I squeeked. "You gave me that dream!"

Cas gave an evil chuckle. I got up from the bed and planted myself in my angel's lap. "I only like cowboy outfits when they're on you," I whispered.

Cas gave me a sheepish grin and pecked me on the lips. "You're lucky I don't mind my angel boyfriend invading my dreams."

Cas laughed. "Should I invade your dreams more often then?"

I looked at Cas with a, don't you dare look. "Don't think because of this you will be topping next time," I growled.

"Why not?"

I gave an evil grin. "Because you love being dominated by me."

I pushed him back on the bed with a squeak of surprise, I listened hearing the shower still running. "Perfect…"

_**Author's note: **__Oh cliffhangers. You probably all wanna stab me between my not planned hiatus and my shitty cliffhangers. I was originally gonna make this chapter longer, but I thought it was better broken up. I promise the next chapter will be up within a week. I mean it is summer so I have plenty of time and no reason not to. Thanks for putting up with my shit! *huggles all of my wonderful readers*_


End file.
